


So They Kiss The Stars Together

by OldeShoestrings



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Clint is Not Okay With This, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Bucky, Tasha is Amused, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha watches the interaction between the anxious doms and sleeping Bucky because, <em>seriously</em>, boys in love can be so silly sometimes. Clint's not enjoying this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So They Kiss The Stars Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345479) by [cinaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinaea/pseuds/cinaea), [windsweptfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic). 



> Because the story is full of amazeball and both authors are kind enough to let me write this silly drabble so yeah - this takes after the last chapter of Trinity where everyone boards the jet. _And not beta. Heh._

Natasha knew she was deadly, but now she was starving - her guts pulsing in pathetic tremor and it hurt sharply when the virtual hunger stabbing like needles against her insides - and when she was starving, she'd become the deadliest. Just because.

That being said, Natasha relaxed her bottom on the metal seat as her fingers flexed in relentless calculation. Her suspicious eyes protruded every nook and area on the jet for possible emergency exit should the situation called for it. Less than half an hour ago, when both she and Clint had agreed to apply themselves under the Starks’ promised protection and boarded the jet, the idea seemed satisfactory. Yet now as the aircraft hovered higher into the air and the land below appeared dimmer, she pondered whether it was a logical decision to do so.

Natasha sighed (too late to regret it now); craning her neck forward and that was when she saw it.

(A soft smile tugging at her lips when her gaze fell on the view presented reverently before her)

Bucky was helplessly sleeping. Unbelievable but true. Perhaps the transparent fatigue both emotionally and physically after his long separation from his doms. His head was angled awkwardly on the metal wall with his mouth slightly slacked open. 

However, the position was gently and slowly ripped away from him by strong hands and gentle arms, pulling at Bucky's limp frame and onto Steve's broad shoulders and chest. His head lolled on the junction between Steve's shoulder blade and neck.

Tasha lazily blinked as Tony carefully made sure Bucky was comfortable dozing off against his husband's side, his fingers skimmed along Bucky's neck before his knuckle brushed his sub’s cheek. Hesitant but sacrosanct, like a mother-cat would endeavor its new-born kitten.

It was blinding. How the ever famous Tony Stark looked at his sub as if he'd burn the planet and vaporize the moon if it meant he could keep Bucky secure by his side (where Stark could love and protect him from all of it).

Natasha almost rolled her eyes at the silliness of men.

Bucky whimpered in his sleep, his mouth puckered downward _(Honestly, lapushka? Letting your guard down?)_. Natasha - good god, she snickered evilly - eyed the captain's sudden panic at his sub's small discomfort. Seriously, these two had it bad. 

Natasha could pick a hushed of _'Is he cold? Oh my god, he must be. What should we do-?' 'Quite, Tony. You'll wake him up.' 'But but but but- what if he's cold? What if his toes are hurting and what if-...oh darn darn! What if he's having a nightmare? We can't even go into his dreams to protect him. I should create a machine that is able to enter Bucky's nightmares so we can-' 'Tony, shush.'_ and there was a stern finality in that last warning.

Tony pouted. Yet his eyes glistened once his gaze returned to Bucky's pliant form. If only Bucky was awake now to see his doms' endearing attempts, all doubts and self-insecurities would easily diminish from his mind. 

Captain America leaned down and nuzzled - no, she didn't not jest anyone. America's national icon _nuzzled_ \- his cheek on Bucky's forehead. Ever so careful and gentle. His thumb studied the line of Bucky's nose. He must have found what he was searching for because the good captain's smile was radiant. Then again, Natasha was sure both of them loved every single thing there was to love about their sub. Even things that should be feared and hated. 

"I'm going to virtually puke green slob any second now."

Tasha raised a brow at the archer sitting next to her. Clint had been so quite the whole time she had thought he was having his own beauty nap. His arms crossed in a childish manner.

"Why?" 

Clint rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Those two are pampering, _pampering_ , Bucky like he's the world most precious gem. Not that there’s anything wrong with it but this kind of thing only happens when Oprah's around.”

She scrunched her eyes. “You watch Oprah?”

“Shut up.”

Tasha continued to stare at Clint, then at the doms, then at Bucky and the ever blank Black Widow smiled genuinely. "Good," she said.

"Good?" Clint arched a brow at her.

"It means, even if the sun blows up and the world crumbles to dust, they will still put Bucky’s safety above all else." It was the only reassurance she needed. 

Clint hastily huffed. Some part of him maybe was…envious of Bucky. _Nah_. He didn't need a dominant as long as he had his custom-made bow and two killer friends. Loneliness and misery couldn't thwart him down.

Natasha's stomach growled. She glared at her flat midsection.

Steve blinked at her. No doubt his sensitive hearing caught the grumble. 

Not seconds later, Tony addressed them with his grin and asked "So, have you guys ever tried shawarma?"


End file.
